Poor Tenten
by Neopuff
Summary: Ok Lee asks Tenten on a date and she feels so sorry for him that she accepts. Neji gets pissed but then Tenten sees a movie that makes her realize something about Neji. A lot of OOCness in here. A little LeeTen but mostly NejiTen cuz NEJITEN rules! Wooho
1. The Big Question

Poor Tenten 

Chapter 1: The Big Question

After years of rejection, Lee finally stopped stalking Sakura. She didn't like him (somehow) and he needed to respect that.

"But I am so beautiful!" He said to himself. "I must have a girlfriend…"

Tenten and Neji were training in front of him.

"Tenten…" Lee thought. "She's probably the girl that is closest to me…" He pondered for a moment, then shrugged. "Tenten would probably be my next best choice."

"Hello youthful Lee!" Gai sensei came over to him. "Why aren't you training with Neji and, uh, yeah!"

"Well sensei, I've been thinking…" Lee started to explain his thoughts to his almost identical sensei. 

"No need to say anything, Lee," Gai sensei interrupted him. "If you'd like to ask Tenten on a date I think it's a fine idea!"

A question mark formed above Lee's head but he shook it off. "Gai sensei, you are such a genius!" He leaned in to hug Gai sensei but the elder man stopped him.

"Save the hugging for your new girlfriend," Gai told him.

"Yosh!" Lee started to walk towards Tenten. "She'll go out with me! Why wouldn't she? I mean, look at me!"

Lee was standing right in front of Tenten and Neji was right behind them.

"Do you, uh, need something Lee?" Tenten asked her teammate.

"Yes." Lee answered. "Would you like to go on a date with me?!" He put a thumbs up and smiled his creepy, back-shivering smile.

Tenten made a face, but Lee didn't notice. "Go on a date with him…" She thought. "Never, no way, gross, yuck…" She stared at Lee. His disturbing expression, his confident look, she knew she would destroy it completely if she declined.

Neji, on the other hand, was trying to get his jaw off the ground. "Please say no, please say no!" He thought to himself.

"Um… uh…" Tenten eyeballed around her. She saw Neji, who was trying hard not to say something wasn't succeeding very well. Then she stared at Lee, still in his freakish YOSH! Position. "Heh, uh… y…e…s..?"

"Really?" Lee opened his eyes and stared at Tenten. Her face seemed awkward, but he knew he had heard right. "HOORAY!" Lee jumped in the air and hugged Tenten. A stress mark appeared on her forehead. "We can go tonight! I'll plan everything!! EEE!!! I'M SO HAPPY" Lee ran home to do, whatever he does at home.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled at her. "You don't like Lee that way and we both know it!"

"Well, maybe I do!" Tenten explained angrily. "It's not like you care! And either way, did you see his face? I couldn't hurt his feelings like that! Remember when Sakura rejected him?"

FLASHBACK

"My name is Rock Lee." Lee walked up to Sakura. "You are Sakura-san, right?"

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" Lee shouted in his creepy pose. Then his teeth shined.

"No way."

"What?" He acted confused.

"You're just too, unique, for my tastes." She answered. Then Lee looked down in shame and walked away.

FLASHBACK

"But why Lee?! Of all people you could force yourself to go out with!" Neji waved his hands in the air like he just don't care.

"Well, it's not like any other guy asked me, anyway!" Tenten said angrily as she jumped into a tree and left Neji standing there alone. Well, almost alone.

"Well it's obvious that you like Tenten, too!" Gai sensei said from behind Neji, making the Hyuuga jump.

"WHAT!?" Neji pointed at Gai. "WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA THAT'S COMPLETELY NOT TRUE WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT…"

"Umm, Neji?" Gai asked.

"IT'S COMPLETELY UNREALISTIC!" Neji continued shouting nonsense. "INSANE! UNTRUE! NUH-UH! NO WAY! NOPE! NEVER! NooOoOoOoOo!!!!"

"You're just making it more obvious."

Neji stared at his sensei and blushed slightly from embarrassment. Gai noticed this and started talking like in those, father/son awkward conversations.

"All right Neji, take a seat." Gai pointed to a comfortable looking spot on the ground, so Neji sat there.

"AHH!!!" Neji screamed as he started to get sucked into the quick-mud.

"Oops!" Gai pulled Neji out and sat him, covered in mud, on a log somewhere. "Now where was I…? Oh yeah! Now Neji, there's comes a time in every boys' life when he starts to get feelings for a special girl. These feelings are called, uh, hmmm… well, nobody really knows what they're called. It's just, you like Tenten, Lee likes Tenten, so what are going to do about that?"

"Kill 'em!" Neji shot up. "Thanks for the help!" Neji jumped through the trees.

"Wait Neji!" Gai sensei reached out an arm but it was too late. "I was going to say have a bake-off! I'm hun-gry!!"

At Tenten's:

"Hey Mom?" Tenten asked her unnamed mother.

"Yes Tenten?"

"How comes I don't have a last name?"

"What brought this up?"

"I've been wondering for a while."

"Well, it's all because of wine coolers."

"Wtf mate?"

"Well, you see, a long time ago, your great great great great great great grandfather got drunk and died after a loong night at a bar. A baby was born o a hooker that was there and, well, she didn't know his last name, and she didn't know anybody who knew his last name. But she didn't wanna make one up so she just said, aw, who needs last names anyway?" Her mother began to explain to her.

"But didn't the hooker have a last name?" Tenten sounded very confused.

Hey mom shrugged. "How should I know? I doubt the hooker knew!"

"Agreed."

"Now back to the story. For some reason, afterwards, the babies in our family were always male, so they never got a new last name! We even had one gay, but he married another gay guy who wanted to be the female, but let's not get into that. So now we have you, and if you don't get married someday, then we still won't have a last name because it's not like your brother can do anything to help!"

Tenten stared at her mother blankly.

"Tenten?" Her mother called.

Silence.

"Honey?" Her mother turned around. "You look a little stiff. Are you ok?"

Still nothing.

"Answer me this minute or you are GROUNDED young lady!"

Chirp. Chirp.

"That's it! No kunai practice for a we… HEY! This is just a cardboard cut-out!" Mrs. Tenten's mom squeezed the cardboard. "When'd she leave?"

Back to Lee:

"Oh boy!" Lee went inside his home and jumped around. "I'm so excited! Tenten's going on a date with me!! EEE!!!!" He looked in his mirror. "I should probably get into a nicer wardrobe tough." Lee did that spinny thing like they do in the Sims® and looked at his new outfit. "No…" He kept doing this until he got to a green, spandex, tuxedo. "OMG! This is perfect! There's green, spandex, and it's fancy!"

Neji:

Neji sat on the ground, leaning his back against a tree. "Kill him now, or after his date with Tenten?" He thought about this. "I should list the main con and pro for each.

Neji's list:

Kill Lee Now Con: Tenten will get suspicious if Lee doesn't show up. Kill Lee Now Pro: Tenten WON'T go on a date with Lee.

Wait To Kill Him Con: Who knows what Lee could do on the date?

Wait To kill Him Pro: I can spy, also, Tenten can realize how horrible it would be to go on another date with eyebrow-man!

"Well it looks like 'Wait To Kill Him' won." Neji said. "All right, now it's time to spy!"

Neji hopped on over to Lee's home and used Byakugan to see him and a glass next to the wall to hear him.

"Ok, so first we'll go to dinner at Ichiraku Ramen…" Lee listed in his head.

"Oh, wow. He's such the romantic type." Neji snickered.

"Then we can go see a movie…"

"We have a movie theater?" The elder Hyuuga checked his memory. "Ok… I think I remember it."

"And then…" Lee's voice was cut off by someone else's, which was not very pleasant for Neji.

"Hi Neji-kun." Hinata came over to him. "What are you doing with that cup?"

Neji sweatdropped and hid the cup behind his back. "Cup? I don't see any cup. Heh heh."

"Man, and people call ME a stalker." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stalking Lee, I'm spying on his and Tenten's date tonight! Oh crap…" Neji just realized what he had said and he covered his mouth. "Don't tell anybody!"

"Now why would I do something like that?" Hinata backed away slowly and headed towards the team 8 training ground.

"Hey Shino," Kiba asked his teammate.

"Yes?" The totally hot Shino replied.

"Why do you wear those glasses all the time?"

"Well, it's because…" Shino ( total hotness) started when Hinata interrupted him.

"OMG!! Guys!" She ran over waving an arm. "You won't believe what Neji just told me not to tell you!"

"Oooo… gossip!" Kiba sounded interested. He walked over to Hinata and they both started gabbing away about Neji and Tenten and Lee and Gai.

sweatdrops "Is this why that kid said I was from the Gossip Group?" Shino wondered. "It's only half the team, that's not so bad."

"Hinata! Kiba! Shino!" Kurenai sensei came down. "Why did you stop training?"

"You won't believe the story Neji told me not to tell you or Kiba but I already told him so I guess I have to tell you too!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Really?" Kurenai sensei got all hyped up. "C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

"Nevermind." Shino walked away from the 3 girl… I mean, Kurenai, Hinata and KIBA. Who has been confirmed as a guy.

After about 10 more minutes everyone (except Tenten, Lee and Neji) knew about the whole plot.

Knock knock! Lee banged on Tenten's front door.

"Hi Lee." Tenten looked exactly the same as usual, only she was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, kind of like the one she wears when she's 16. "I'll just be another minute."

"Ok Tenten." Lee waited patiently outside her front door. A minute later she walked out.

"Bye mom!" Tenten shouted behind her. "I'll be back by 11!" She turned her attention to Lee. "All right, what's first?"

"We go to dinner at Ichiraku Ramen!" Lee pointed to the ramen shop 6 feet away from Tenten's house.

"Are we taking a limo?" Tenten laughed at her own joke.

"Well, I rented one, if that's what you mean." Lee brought her attention to the large black limousine next to her front yard.

"Oh, uh, wow." Tenten rubbed the back of her neck. "You do know we can walk, right?"

"Lee looked to the left of him and saw the Ichiraku Ramen shop sign." He blushed and said, "Ok, that never happened. Let's go."

Lee and Tenten walked over to the popular ramen shop. "Does it feel deserted in Konoha?" Tenten asked Lee.

"Yeah, it's like nobody lives here except us…" Lee looked around but they couldn't spot anybody except the ramen shop owner. "Oh, well, let's ignore that and eat!"

"All right," Tenten sat down in one of the stools and they each ordered some ramen.

At this point, about 3000 head poked out of bushes and trees, from behind buildings and inside trash cans, and they were all staring at Lee and Tenten.

Tenten shivered.

"Are you ok, Tenten?" Lee asked her.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Tenten answered weakly. "I just have the strangest feeling that we're being watched…"

"Weird." Lee shrugged. "It feels fine to me."

"Here's your ramen kids." The ramen shop owner handed them their orders.

"Thank you." They both replied at the same time, which made them giggle.

Neji had already grown a stress mark on his head, and every giggle, word, noise, from them as a couple was making it bigger. "Calm down." He told himself.

"Ok, well I'm all finished." Tenten pushed her bowl in front of her.

"Me too." Lee said. "Now we can go to the movies!"

"Cool!" Tenten replied. "What are we seeing?"

"When Best Friends Betray You." Lee answered.

"Great! I've wanted to see that for, like, ever!"

"Then what are we still here for?" Lee questioned.

"Paying the bill." The owner reached out his hand.

Lee handed the man his money and the two were on their ways to the movies!

End Chapter One


	2. The Problem

Poor Tenten 

Chapter 2: The Problem

Lee and Tenten took the unnecessary limo ride over to the movie theater. They hopped out of the black limousine and headed inside.

"Two tickets for, 'When Best Friends Betray You,' please," Lee asked the ticket dude person.

"Here you go!" The dude took Lee's money and handed him the tickets. "Hope you like it you little lovebirds!"

Tenten twitched. "So are we getting popcorn or drinks or anything?" She asked Lee.

"Why?" Lee questioned. "We just ate dinner! Don't you wanna stay thin…" He noticed her getting annoyed and stopped. "Uh, yeah sure! We can get whatever you want! Heh heh."

"Great!" Tenten jumped in the air. "Cuz I wanna get the SUPER GIAGANTO-MUNDO ADULT-SIZED 3 FOOT DIAMETER EXTRA LARGE POPCORN!" She ran towards the counter.

Lee looked into his wallet. "Ahh! Uh, ok!" He yelled back. Then he noticed someone outside the theater. "Sensei!" Lee ran over to Gai.

"Ah!" Gai saw Lee running towards him and knew the jig was up. "What, uh, is it youthful Lee?"

"Tenten's costing me a lot of money…" Lee started. "So can I borrow some cash from you?"

Gai smiled. "That's all you need?" Gai looked into his wallet. "Definat… wait! Sorry. No can do." He smiled pathetically.

"Ok…" Lee frowned and stared at the ground. "I guess I'll have to work here for a lo-ong time to pay off the money…" He walked over to Tenten and she already had the popcorn. "How much?" He slowly asked the counter-person.

"It's ok, Lee!" Tenten put some extra butter on it. "I already paid!"

"Really?" Lee looked up happily. "Thanks Tenten! Let's go!"

They headed inside the theater, along with Neji, Hinata, Gai, Kiba, Kurenai, Sakura, Naruto, Ino pulling Shikamaru and Chouji, plus Temari and Kankuro, and pretty much everyone else in Konoha. Sasuke, Gaara, and Shino obviously didn't care.

"Hey Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah?"

She showed Lee an empty popcorn container. "Are there free refills?" She smiled and slurped down her drink.

"I sure hope so…" Lee took the container and went to get more.

Tenten waited for him to leave and then threw a kunai at the ceiling. "Gawd!" She screamed. "I hate acting perky!"

Everyone's heads popped out from behind seats and stared at Tenten. Some people left, complaining about, "I thought this was that girl and the Hyuuga kid," "Why did I come here," "So she doesn't really like him? What a twist," "This is so troublesome…" and, "Wait I thought this was 'Attack of the Giant Midgets'." Quietly, of course, but now there was only Ino, Sakura, Gai, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Hinata and, of course, Kiba. Also for some reason Itachi was there.

"Hey girl!" Itachi screamed to Tenten. "You're on a date with my foolish little brother, right?"

"What the hell?!" She turned around just after all the ninja re-hid themselves. "No!"

"Oh. Dang, I wanted to embarrass him. Damn." Itachi started out of the theater. "Then I'm gonna go watch, "Hello Kitty! The Movie,". That kitty's so adorable!"

Tenten sighed. "That was weird." She was about to turn around again when she heard a bark.

"Quiet Akamaru!"

"Shut up Kiba!"

"Shut up Sakura!"

"She'll hear you!"

"All right, I know you're back there!" Tenten yelled. "Everyone stand up!"

Everyone except Neji and Hinata stood up.

"Uh, hi, Tenten…" Ino waved slowly.

"Why were you guys spying?" Tenten sounded extremely annoyed.

"Cuz it's your first date and I had to be there!" Gai smiled and went into his YOSH! position.

"That doesn't explain why everyone else is here," Tenten sighed.

"Oh we came because it's your first date and we HAD to be here!" Temari smiled and DIDN'T go into a YOSH! position (thank god).

"Ok, then leave."

They all left, except for Neji and Hinata, who never got up and were whispering to each other.

"Hinata!" Neji whisper-yelled at her. "Why didn't you stand up?"

"Same reason you didn't," She answered. "I wanna watch, well, actually, your reason is because you have a crush on Tenten and are jealous of Lee…"

"NO I DON'T!" Neji screamed-screamed, not whispered-screamed.

"Neji?" Tenten asked.

Hinata stood up. "No, it was me. I was just talking to myself and I got a little too loud. Sorry."

"Please leave."

"Ok." Hinata started to leave and Neji whispered, "Thank you,".

Lee FINALLY came back into the theater. "Was that Hinata?" He asked Tenten.

"Yeah, a heck of a lot of people were spying…" She looked back again, but nobody was there.

"Spying?" Lee started. "Why would…"

"Quiet!" Tenten said. "The movie's starting!"

MOVIE

When Best Friends Betray You

With Kyari Asako as Kimiko Tohomiko

Osutin Yamazaki as Hiro Nakamura

Jou Watanabe as Yuuki Souma

Meredisu Asako as Ami Misuno

and Anzu Kabayoshi as Megumi Oumi

After years of rejection, Hiro finally stopped stalking Ami. She didn't like him (somehow) and he needed to respect that.

"But I am so beautiful!" He said to himself. "I must have a girlfriend…"

Kimiko and Yuuki were training in front of him.

"Kimiko…" Hiro thought. "She's probably the girl that is closest to me…" He pondered for a moment, then shrugged. "Kimiko would probably be my next best choice."

"Hello Hiro!" Megumi sensei came over to him. "Why aren't you training with Yuuki and Kimiko?"

"Well sensei, I've been thinking…" Hiro started to explain his thoughts to his sensei. 

"No need to say anything, Hiro," Megumi sensei interrupted him. "If you'd like to ask Kimiko on a date I think it's a fine idea!"

A question mark formed above Hiro's head but he shook it off. "Wow! You're really smart sensei!"

THEATER

Lee put his arm around Tenten's shoulder. Tenten just ignored it, but Neji didn't. He was looking at them, and could see Lee's arm around her shoulder and her not doing anything about it. "Maybe she WANTS to date Lee…" He said to himself. "I should just leave them in peace…" He left the theater.

MOVIE

Megumi blushed. "Thanks! Now go over and ask Kimiko on a date"

"Ok!" Hiro started to walk towards Kimiko. "She'll go out with me! Why wouldn't she? I mean, I'm so smart!"

Hiro was standing right in front of Kimiko and Yuuki was right behind them.

"Do you, uh, need something Hiro?" Kimiko asked her teammate.

"Yes." Hiro answered. "Would you like to go on a date with me?!" He smiled so big his eyes were pinched closed.

Kimiko twitched, but Hiro didn't notice. "Go on a date with him…" She thought. "Never, no way, gross, yuck…" She stared at Hiro. His disturbing expression, his confident look, she knew she would destroy it completely if she declined.

Yuuki, on the other hand, was trying to get his jaw off the ground. "Please say no, please say no!" He thought to himself.

"Um… uh…" Kimiko eyeballed around her. She saw Yuuki, who was trying hard not to say something wasn't succeeding very well. Then she stared at Hiro, still with his freakish smile. "Heh, uh… y…e…s..?"

"Really?" Hiro opened his eyes and stared at Kimiko. Her face seemed awkward, but he knew he had heard right. "HOORAY!" Hiro jumped in the air and hugged Kimiko. A stress mark appeared on her forehead. "We can go tonight! I'll plan everything!! EEE!!! I'M SO HAPPY" Hiro ran home to do, whatever he does at home.

"Kimiko!" Yuuki yelled at her. "You don't like Hiro that way and we both know it!"

"Maybe I do!" Kimiko explained. "You wouldn't care anyway, so keep your nose out of it! Anywise, I didn't want to hurt his feelings? Remember when Ami rejected him?"

FLASHBACK

"My name is Nakamura Hiro." Hiro walked up to Ami. "You are Ami-san, right?"

"What?" Ami asked, confused.

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!" Hiro shouted in his creepy pose. Then his teeth shined.

"No way."

"What?" He acted confused.

"You're just too, nerdy, for my tastes." She answered. Then Hiro looked down in shame and walked away.

FLASHBACK

"But why Hiro?! Of all people you could force yourself to go out with!" Yuuki waved his hands in the air like he just don't care.

"Well, it's not like any other guy asked me, anyway!" Kimiko said angrily as she jumped into a tree and left Yuuki standing there alone. Well, almost alone.

"Well it's obvious that you like Kimiko, too!" Megumi sensei said from behind Yuuki, making the Souma boy jump.

"WHAT!?" Yuuki pointed at Megumi. "WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA THAT'S COMPLETELY NOT TRUE WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT…"

THEATER

"Hmm…" Tenten thought. "This seems strangely familiar…" She thought back to that moment. "OMG!"

"Hn?" Lee looked at Tenten. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go see Neji!" Tenten ran out of the theater.

"Wait!" Lee reached out towards Tenten but it was too late. "Neji? But she's on a date with me!" Lee slumped in his chair. "Stupid Neji, stealing my girlfriend… my arch rival even! I should confront him before Tenten sees him! I'm gonna tell him off!" Lee ran out of the room.

Neji was back at the Hyuuga household, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Tenten and…Lee?" He thought. "They never acted like a couple before?"

"Neji-kun?" Hinata was right in front of his bedroom door, with her hand in his room. "Is everything ok? You seemed upset."

"Oh yeah! Everything's perfect!" Neji said sarcastically. He rolled in bed as to not face Hinata. "Tenten's having the time of her life with Lee, and I'm just the odd one out now!"

"It's ok Neji," She came in further and closed his door. "Hey, can people hear us outside of this room?"

"Not really," Neji answered and turned to face her. "Why?"

"Haha!!" Hinata laughed at the pathetic looking Neji. "You're so clueless you dork!!"

"What do you mean!?" Neji stared at her. Surprisingly, he was used to her being all show-offy and rude around kids relatives and her team.

"Oh nothing," Hinata turned around and started giggling some more. "You're so stupid for a genius!"

"What!?" He glared at her as she left. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Buh-bye!" Hinata closed the door and went back into quiet, stuttering mode.

"Why can't she be like Naruto around everyone, and not just kid relatives and her team?" Neji wondered to himself.

Suddenly a burst of green light flashed into Neji's room.

"Neji!" Lee yelled to his powerful teammate. "I will beat you! Once and for all!" He went into battle pose.

Neji didn't bother to question Lee. Right away he went into HIS battle pose and the screen started backing away from them with dramatic background music.

End Chapter


	3. Shikamaru's Plan

Poor Tenten 

Chapter 3: Shikamaru's Plan

The two boys were in battle position, completely ready to kill one another.

"NEJI!" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled from another room. "If you're going to kill someone, take it outside!"

"Ok!" Neji yelled back. "Gawd my uncle is so frustrating! Anyway, Lee, can we take this outside?"

"Sure thing, rival!" Lee got into giant kick position and faced himself towards Neji's bedroom wall.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked him with a worried look. Lee suddenly jumped forward at full thust. "LEE STOP!" Neji screamed at him, but the wall already had a huge hole in it.

"Neji!" Hiashi yelled again. "What did I just tell you?"

"Sar-ree!!" Neji yelled back. "Besides, it wasn't me! It was…"

"NO SWEARING ETERNAL VEGENCE ON PEOPLE FOR A MONTH!!"

"WHAT!?!" Neji screamed in horror. "B-but, that's not fair! IT WAS LEE!"

"Um, sorry?" Lee smiled pathetically. "So are going to fight or not?"

"Yeah we are!" Neji turned back towards Lee. "You'll pay! I swear eternal vengence on you!"

"NEJI!"

"Er… I mean, I hate you and I'm gonna kill you!" Neji corrected himself.

"Then it's on!" Lee and Neji stepped outside and went into battle mode.

"Byakugan!" Neji started with his obvious and safest attack method.

"Strong Fist!" Lee jumped towards Neji with his attack.

Neji dodged Lee's attack. "Gentle fist!" He started with two heavy strikes, followed by 4, 8, 16, 32, and finally 64. Lee fell on the ground just as Tenten came into view.

Lee got up quickly and shouted, "Leaf Great Whirlwind!" Which Neji followed with a, "Kaiten!" Which sent Lee flying backwards again.

"Neji!" Tenten came over and helped "poor Lee" up onto his feet. "I can't believe you! How can you try to kill Lee!?"

Lee smiled at Tenten, but she was so busy scolding Neji that she forgot she didn't notice. She started to walk towards the Hyuuga, dropping Lee on his head in the process.

"You know what, Neji?" Tenten asked him, not expecting an answer. "I was having a fine time with, but then something in the movie made me think about this morning!"

"B-but…" Neji stammered, trying to explain the situation.

"Don't give me that!" Tenten screamed at him some more, blabbering out nonsense about her and Lee and Neji's relationship.

That's when, all-of-a-sudden, Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru were walking along and noticed this. Chouji just so happened to be carrying 3 large bags of popcorn, so they decided to watch the show.

"Man, Tenten should give Neji a chance to tell her that he likes her," Ino commented on the fight.

chomp "Who cares?" Chouji replied. "As long as they're fighting, we've got a show to watch!"

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru lied on his back and stared at the clouds. "It's obvious that Neji and Lee both like Tenten, while Tenten secretly likes Neji, but hates that Neji's so shy about it and Lee asked her out but she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she accepted and she did have an ok time with him so now Tenten really needs some support."

Ino just stared at Shikamaru. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT!?!?"

"He's Shikamaru, that's how," Chouji answered her question. "And he said Tenten needs some support. You should get the other girls and go help her out."

"Good idea Chouji!" Ino pumped up her fist. "Just make sure they're still fighting when I get back!" She ran back towards Konoha, while Shikamaru was sleeping and Chouji stole both their bags of unfinished popcorn.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino ran over to Hinata.

"I-Ino?" Hinata put her fingers together in her usual pose. "What's wrong?"

"Tenten's in trouble!" Ino screamed.

"What kind of trouble?"

Ino took a big breath. "Well, Shikamaru figured out that Neji and Lee like Tenten, but Tenten likes Neji, but she got annoyed at Neji for not asking her out after so long and Lee did, and she didn't want to hurt Lee's feelings so she accepted, then she had an ok time with Lee and just now Neji and Lee got in a fight over her and she's in big trouble!" pant pant

"Wow!" Hinata said. "Let's go get Sakura!"

"Why do we need forehead-girl?" Ino joked.

"Same reason we need a pig…" Hinata said under her breath.

"What was that?" Ino asked Hinata suspiciously.

"Oh nothing!" Hinata smiled. "It'll just be better for Tenten! Heh heh!"

Lee was still KO-ed, but Tenten was up and kickin'. I mean, if Lee had seen Neji's face right there, he would have cracked up laughing, no matter how polite he is!

"AND ANOTHER THING!" Like I said. "I DON'T REALLY CARE IF HE WEARS FRIKIN' UGLY GREEN SPANDEX! HE'S STILL MY TEAMMATE AND I HAVE TO LIKE HIM AT LEAST A LITTLE!!!"

Neji was in chibi, crying mode with Tenten's giant angry head screaming above him. "Tenten…" Neji whimpered. "It's just that…"

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT!!" And it goes on and on and on…

"Sakura!" Hinata and Ino finally found her.

"Oh hey Hinata! Ino-pig," She replied. "What's up?"

"Tenten needs our help, forehead-girl!" Ino started to explain. "You see, Shikamaru realized that Neji and Lee both like Tenten…"

Hinata covered Ino's mouth. "Uh, you'll find out when we get back!" She smiled weakly.

"Ok, whatever," Sakura followed them back to the Hyuuga household.

"Are you sure Tenten's the one who needs help?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Huh." The blonde replied. "I guess Neji needs a heck of a lot more help than Tenten."

They were watching Tenten screaming over the tiny, chibi-fied Neji.

"But we can't help Neji," Sakura said. "Tenten might think he's turning into some pimped up playboy."

"Ugh," Ino sighed. "Then I guess you guys have to go get your teammates."

"W, what about you?" Hinata asked her blonde friend.

"They're already here," Ino motioned to her team behind the bushes.

"Alright, we'll be back soon," Sakura and Hinata took off to go get their teammates.

"Ok!" Ino waved towards them. "Ok, so now it's time to get those boys to help. Mind Tranfer Jutsu!"

"Ugh!" Shikamaru jumped slightly. "Hey Chouji," 'He' said to 'his' teammate. "We should go help Neji,"

"Why not sure," Chouji got up from his seat.

"Wow, that was almost too easy," Ino thought inside Shikamaru's head.

"Ino! Get the hell out of my head!" Shikamaru was yelling at her.

"Just a second," Ino thought.

"Hey Chouji, guess what?"

"What?"

Music starts playing in the background. "I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. Physically fit. Physically fit. Physically physically physically fit HEY! Physically fit. Physically fit. Physically physically physically fit! I like to move it move it!" 'Shikamaru' was dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"What… the… hell…" Chouji stared in disbelief. "Wait… Ino!? Get out of Shikamaru!"

"Ahh, you're no fun. Return!" Ino's body perked up again, and Shikamaru's did the opposite.

"Oh, gawd…" Shikamaru held up his head. "Ino, if you ever do that again, I swear…"

"You'll do what?" Ino held out a video camera that she, for some reason, had had planted next to Chouji. "Do this?" She pressed play and showed Shikamaru what had happened while he was gone.

Shika twitched. "What do you want?" He asked her.

"Go help Neji,"

"But I thought you were going to help Tenten,"

"Did you even watch like I told you to?" Ino put her hands on her hips as Shikamaru took a look at the fight.

"AND AT LEAST HE WEARS SOME COLOR!! I MEAN OMIGAWD! TAN AND BLACK! THAT'S SO BO-RING! GAWD NEJI!" Tenten was still screaming. Seems there's a lot of things about Neji she could scream about.

"Oh," Shikamaru turned back to Ino. "Heh. Well I'll go help,"

"Yeah you better," Blondie glared a hole through his body. Shikamaru shivered.

"Hey, um, Neji!" Shikamaru yelled and walked slowly out of the bushes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tenten was on a roll, she couldn't stop at Neji. "AND WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR HAIR ANYWAYS? IT'S LIKE A PINEAPPLE! GAWD!"

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Ok Tenten, lemme have a short chat with Neji, then he'll have something to tell you,"

"FINE!" Tenten screamed. "HE'S GOT 5 MINUTES!" Tenten turned around and sat on the ground, staring at her watch every 3 seconds.

Shika took Neji back into the bushes. "Alright Neji, there's something we all need you to do,"

"All?" Neji felt a little worried.

"All," Shikamaru motioned behind him, where, with his genius, he knew every younger ninja was standing, cuz if all the adults were single and alone, how could they help with this problem?

"Neji," Naruto came up to him, "If you like someone, you should make sure they know, that way, if they break your heart, you have more time to recover! Dattebayo!"

Everyone sighed but Hinata. "N, naruto-kun likes it when people are more honest?" She thought. "Ah geez,"

"I know," Neji complained with a serious look on his face, "It's just, she doesn't like me back and I know it,"

Again, everyone sighed.

"So?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga prodigy. "Sakura and Ino knew Sasuke didn't like them, but they still asked him out countless times!"

Sakura and Ino flushed in anger.

"And I know Sakura doesn't like me, but did that stop me from trying to hug her? No way!" Naruto pumped up a fist. "So if you really like a girl, you have to tell her, and that way you'll know!"

"Serisouly Neji," Temari came over, "It's better to know they don't like you then to live life wondering what could have been,"

Neji stared at the ground and cried a little. Everyone stared. Suddenly Sasuke's old fan club walked by.

"Omg! Is that child prodigy Neji Hyuuga!?"

"Is he crying? That is so hawt!"

"I wanna piece of his shirt!"

"I wanna cut off his hair and sell it online!"

"TIMES UP NEJI!" Tenten screamed towards the bushes.

Neji looked around him. He was surrounded. Behind him was Tenten, ready to chew at his bones, and everywhere else were screaming fangirls. Shikamaru looked at him and saw the scared look on his face, when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Naruto," He told the spikey-haired blonde, then he started whispering into Naruto's ear.

Suddenly Naruto stared up at Sakura with stars in his eyes. "DEFINITELY!" He got up, and did a special jutsu.

End Chapter


	4. Confession

Poor Tenten Chapter 4: Confession 

"Transformation!" Naruto poofed and turned into the one and only, well, actually now there's two so nevermind, Hyuuga Neji.

"What the?" Neji stammered. "Shikamaru, what's he gonna do?"

"He'll take the fangirls while you go to Tenten and Lee," Shikamaru started, then he turned towards Sakura. "Oh yeah, and you have a date Friday,"

Ino started laughing while Sakura started beating up Shika. "So-or-ry! Shikamaru screamed while being choked. "He cough wouldn't… go choke unless… you agreed… to a cough choke wheeze date!"

"Alright," Neji stood up, wiped away any trace of tears, and slowly walked back towards Tenten.

"Ok Neji," Tenten was more calm now that she had had time by herself. "What do you need to tell me,"

Neji was obviously nervous. He had sweat dripping everywhere.

"No!" Ino quietly yelled. "Ne-ji! Go! Tell her!"

Neji clunched fists together and took a deep breath. "Tenten, I…" He paused. "What should I do? What should I do?" He thought. "I cannot tell her. It's impossible," He took another deep breath. "Tenten, you're my teammate, and I want you to be happy. Obviously, you're happy with," He sniffled. "…Lee, so I want you to stay with him," A few tears dropped to the ground.

"Neji, It's just…" Tenten saw him walking away, all sad and depressed. She was sure he didn't feel that way. She was sure he liked her, it was pretty obvious. But, maybe, he really did mean it this time…

Neji walked through everyone yelling at him, saying things like, "Why'd you do that?" or "Don't you get what we just told you!" He even walked past the fangirls killing "Neji" without care. They were too busy killing "Neji" to look.

"Ok, I think we've got enough of Neji to keep," The fangirls left, leaving the Neji look-alike on the ground.

"Neji?" Tenten came through the bushes, and seeing "Neji" on the ground. "Neji!" She ran over to him and picked him up. "Neji, I need to tell you something,"

Naruto tried to explain he wasn't Neji or turn back into Naruto, but Tenten wouldn't give him the chance. She put her pointer-finger up to his lips.

"I know you like me," Tenten explained. "And I want you to know that I like you too, a lot," Tenten never even looked at his eyes. She thrusted forward to kiss him, and Naruto didn't even get a chance to defend himself. His eyes were wide open, but it was his first kiss (with a girl) so he couldn't stop himself.

"…" Tenten stopped and looked in his eyes. Suddenly she gasped. "You're not Neji!" She scremed, seeing a blue-ish tint in the normal light-purple. "Who are you?"

Naruto poofed back into himself, and tried to explain to Tenten. "So you're the girl…" Naruto looked up and around her. "Neji really likes you, a lot, and he wants you to be happy,"

Tenten had a hard time paying attention, seeing as how she had just kissed Naruto instead of Neji. She was red with anger and embarrassment!

"And I'm sorry for your, uh, inconvience," Naruto stated, "But Neji needed my help to try and tell you something important,"

Tenten's eyes opened wider as she realized what to do. She glared at the sky and started running.

"Tenten, wait!" Naruto reached up, but he was too late. "Gawd, she's a good kisser," He thought after she left.

(Tenten)

Tenten was racing through the trees, finding her way to where ever Neji might be. "He can't be at his house," Tenten thought. "We were just over there, so where could he be…"

(Neji)

Now Tenten was right, but Neji went to the place she'd least expect, HER house. He snuck in through the window of her bedroom, sat on the floor, and started to cry a little.

"Tenten?" He heard a voice from outside her room. "Are you home? I didn't see you come in," Neji could hear footsteps heading towards Tenten's bedroom door.

"Tenten's mother…" Neji thought. "I can't let her see me, but I must see her!" No one, including Neji, had ever seen or heard of Tenten's family before. She never mentioned them, she never even had a flashback! Neji hid under Tenten's bed and quietly shouted "Byakugan!"

"Tenten?" Her mother opened the door, and Neji saw what he least expected. This woman looked nothing like Tenten. She had blonde hair, green eyes, a different nose, head and mouth shape! It was like she wasn't even really her mother…

"Gasp!" Neji covered his mouth with his hands. "Oh crap!" He thought. "Please don't find me!" Neji saw the mother looking straight towards where Neji was, but she said nothing.

"Hn," She turned away. "Must've just been the wind," She started to leave the room. "Or rats…" She completed her sentence under her breath, glaring back towards where Neji was, but then closed the door.

"Phew," Neji checked with Byakugan to make sure she really wasn't coming back too soon, then got out from under Tenten's pink-sheeted bed. He noticed a book by her dresser. "Huh, what's this?" The Hyuuga grabbed the book and quickly read the cover. "Diary… Ah!" He dropped the book. "I can't invade Tenten's personal writings to herself. That would be dishonest."

Right then and there, you'd think a little Angel-Neji and a little Devil-Neji would've appeared on his shoulders, but instead, it was an Angel-Lee and a Devil-Gai.

"C'mon, read it!" Devil-Gai pushed him to it. "Don't you wanna know all her secrets?"

"No, do not read it," Angel-Lee pulled him back. "That would be dishonest, and you will feel the guilt for the rest of your life,"

"Oh stop being such a priss!" Devil pointed to Angel. "That would be dishonest!" He mocked. "Oh who gives a crap?"

"You know," Angel said to Neji, "He's got a good point," Angel-Lee ripped off his robe and a red skin-tight suit with a horned tail took it's place. "READ IT!"

The two Devils chanted, "READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!" For about 10 minutes, when Neji finally flicked 'em off his shoulder and stomped on their tiny, annoying bodies. "Gawd! Fine! I'll read SOME of it!" He opened the book, unsure about his decision, but sticking to it. "Dear Diary, today Lee overdid it again… blah blah… Gai Sensei almost died while Neji was sick… blah blah… Neji looked so hot… blah, WAIT!" He turned back to that page.

Dear Diary, 4/13/06 

_Neji was fighting Lee today and Lee accidentally ripped his shirt off! I thought I was gonna die Neji looked so hot with his shirt off! Omigawd! I practically melted, and I think Gai Sensei noticed that I was staring at Neji instead of my kunai._

Oh crap, here comes Ash-lee and Court-nee! If they find out I'm still awake, they'll just tattle to Ju-lee and George! Man, I wish I had never gotten adopted!"

_With as much love as a girl can give a book,_

Tenten 

Neji read the first part over and over again, but he still couldn't believe it! "Tenten.. thinks I'm…" He read the word again, "..hot?" At this point he started reading every page in the book that had the word Neji in it.

(Tenten)

Tenten was searching all over Konoha, she even went back to Neji's house, but she didn't see him anywhere, so she just headed home.

Her front door opened. "Tenten? Is that you?" Ju-lee called to her.

"Yeah Ju-lee, it's me," Tenten walked inside and slouched into a chair.

"What's wrong honey?" Ju-lee asked her adopted daughter while cooking. "Had a rough day?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Tenten thought about how she had searched everywhere, but suddenly realized the one place she hadn't looked. "Actually, it is something…"

'Would you like to talk about it?" Ju-lee asked her.

"No thanks, I've got it covered," Tenten didn't think Neji knew where her house was, but she could be wrong. She went outside and circled around the house, just in case Neji stayed outside. Then she noticed her window wasn't closed, so she took a peak inside. And who else does she see but Hyuuga Neji, but what he was doing is what surprised her.

Neji was paging through HER diary! HERS! Tenten's eyes lit up with fury as she got ready to burst inside.

"I can't believe she really likes me," Neji put down the book. "And all these years I've been afraid…" Neji put his arms around his knees, and started to think about all the times he almost told Tenten the truth.

"Afraid?" Tenten thought to herself, "Of what?" She thought about it for a second, then it stuck in her head. "He didn't want to be rejected, like he was from the main family…" She finally got it. She quietly hopped into her bedroom without Neji hearing, silently closed her window (bugs and stuff might get in), and got right behind him.

Neji thought he felt someone breathing on the back of his neck, but figured it was just the wind from that open window, until he realized, it wasn't open anymore. "Since when was that window closed…" But he couldn't say much before he was interrupted.

"I like you, too," Tenten's voice made his eyes widen. Neji turned around, and he was face-to-face with the girl of his dreams. Tenten reached out to kiss him and he did the same.

As they were sharing their first kiss, they noticed a figure standing in the doorway.

"Awww!" Ju-lee was holding her hands up to her face. "Tenten's got her first boyfriend!" Tenten's face turned red as her step-mom started running down the streets of Konoha yelling, "HEY EVERYBODY! TENTEN'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!!"

Suddenly, Tenten's room was filled with people, big and small, watching the two next to each other. They both turned red with stress marks appearing on their foreheads.

"C'mon Tenten," Tenten's step-sister Ash-lee said.

"Yeah, let's see you kiss your boyfriend!" Court-nee finished.

Neji knew they wouldn't leave unless they were satisfied. Tenten was about to kill them all but Neji grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"Awwwww…" Just about everybody in Konoha (exept Lee) was sighing.

"Wait to go Neji!" Everyone thought Naruto screamed from the crowd.

"Woo!! Nice pick! Woo!! Can I get a piece of that!? Woo!!" Came from, well, Shino. "Woo!!" He figured that Neji and Tenten kissing was more interesting then him having an outburst. "ALRIGHT!" He even pulled off his glasses for a minute, and nobody even looked except Akamaru but oh well.

"Lucky Tenten!" All the girls screamed. "I envy you!"

Tenten just sat there, still kissing Neji, both still red with embarassment. They stopped kissing and after a couple more "Woo!"'s, "Awwww…"'s, and "NOO!!! He/She should have been mine!!!"'s, everyone left, leaving Neji and Tenten by themselves.

"Well," Tenten leaned her head onto his shoulder. "This has been an interesting night,"

"Yeah," Neji looked down at her, smiling. "But I must tell you, I-I… read your diary," He turned his head away quickly, expecting a gasp and a slap, but no.

"I know," Tenten answered. "It's ok. If we like each other enough, I should be able to trust you with my secrets, and you should be able to trust me with yours," She smiled and looked up at Neji. "Just don't tell anyone anything you read in there, ok?"

"I wouldn't, ever," Neji smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. "And from now on, we're going to be together…"

(It's not over yet!)

Ok, now that all the mushy, not-funny stuff is done, don't you wonder what happened to poor Lee? Still wounded and lying on the ground outside Neji's house? Well, some animal came by and dug a big hole, then buried everything but his head into it. That's when Lee finally woke up.

"Huh?" He looked at his situation. "Ahh! Somebody help! Gai Sensei?! Please! Somebody!? I have a date with Tenten!"

End Story

Thanks for reading everyone! And always remember, NEJITEN RULES!!!

Lee is so much fun to make fun of.

EEEE!!! (P.S. I'm like a total NejiTen fangirl here)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
